Alpha Teens On Machines Season 3 Episode 16 The Mutant Menaces
by Firefly1fan
Summary: The Mu-Team are back and Mr Lee is having promblems remembering also it's up to Lioness to stop the Mu-Team. Rated T to be Safe. LionessxAxel hint at the end.


Alpha Teens On Machines Season 3 Episode 16 The Mutant Menaces

"Another Tuesday another bad taste of food." Sighed Lioness.

"Yeah I know (hic) what you mean." Replied Axel then Mr Lee appeared.

"Hello who are you?" he asked leaving Axel and Lioness to glare at him then Mr Lee realized what he had done. "Sorry Axel and Lioness it's just I've been having trouble with my memory the Mu-Team are back and want all of you gone."

"Well I say now is the time to put these Mutant Menaces in their place." Said King.

"Yeah." Called Axel, Lioness, Shark, Hawk and their friends.

"I knew you could think of this I wish I could remember why I really formed this team." Sighed Mr Lee.

"We formed it." Corrected Lioness.

"Sorry you're right I just brought you together." Sighed Mr Lee then he quickly remembered something. "Oh and the Serpent's Tail are after the Mu-Team as well for that little double cross two weeks ago."

"Well we'll keep them both in their place." Said Axel.

"Here they all come." Said Shark.

"There is no escape this time kids!" called Viper.

"One: There is escape this time and two: we're not kids." Said King. "But you are a fool Guan will betray you once we're gone and same goes for the Mu-Team you will die because of the Serpent's Tail."

"Says you Kingston." Cackled Rayza.

"You tried but (hic) they didn't listen." Said Axel. "Crey can you stop making meals that give me hiccups?"

"I am what I eat." Replied King. "But I do see what you mean Ax-man."

"ENOUGH TALK TIME TO DIE!" yelled Stingfly.

"You keep saying that and you always fail." Said Hawk as he battled his clone.

"YOU ALL DIE TODAY!" yelled Viper. "NINJAS ATTACK!"

"I wouldn't try it if I were you." Warned Rachel as she aimed her new Alpha-Con at him.

"You are so foolish." Said Viper.

"Not as foolish as you Viper." Said Shark as he punched Viper. "And so you know some of us hate snakes."

"That's true." Said Eliza as she, Madison and Garrett arrived.

"Three more Alpha Teens how many of you are there?" asked Viper.

"AT least a hundred or so." Said Lioness. "Jo-Lan!"

"NO!" yelled Viper and he escaped.

"Viper's getting away!" called Garrett.

"Forget Viper we must stop those mutants." Ordered Mr Lee.

"He's forgetting things at the moment." Explained King.

"I see." Said Madison.

"You guys leave those mutants to me." Ordered Lioness.

"You think you can stop us?!" asked Tillian.

"Oh I think I can stop you!" said Lioness as she did both Capoeria and Jo-Lan on all the Mu-Team. "This is really awesome."

"Wow cousin you are getting strong with that Jo-Lan." Said Eliza.

"She's being gaining her Jo-Lan from me." Explained Axel.

"Cool." Smiled Garrett.

"Yeah cool." Smiled Axel.

"CLAWS ARE OUT!" yelled Firekat.

"SO IS THE HORN!" yelled Wrecka.

"Don't brag you might eat your own words." Warned Lioness as she kicked both of them. "You can't stop me because you are all fakes with bad teeth."

"WE ARE THE REAL ONES!" yelled Rayza.

Then Axel saw Mr Lee and Dragon who had just arrived with a Sciencetist with some new device.

"LIONESS LEAD THEM THAT WAY!" he called.

"GOT IT!" called Lioness.

"WE WILL NOT BE BEATEN THIS TIME!" yelled Stingfly as he did his sonic scream but missed Lioness.

"You five only use rage but I use my brain so you better shut up Mu-Freaks." Said Lioness. "JO-LAN!"

And that made Stingfly go into the new device.

"NO!" screeched Stingfly then he pasted out in the device.

"SO this is some new chamber that will keep the Mu-Team under lock and key." Said Axel. "Awesome."

"Stingfly always had a big piece of rage." Said Lioness.

"Never liked the guy." Said Firekat.

"You're next so-called me!" called Lioness as she did a Capoeria kick on to her mutant clone in the chamber. "Two down three to go."

"I WILL NOT BE BEATEN BY A HUMAN GIRL!" yelled Wrecka as he tried to punch Lioness but she jumped and kicked him in the face knocking him out.

"We'll get Wrecka in the device." Said Axel as he, King and Garrett pulled Wrecka into it.

"YOU WON'T TAKE ME DOWN SO EASILY!" yelled Rayza.

He tried a few electric shock on Lioness but only hit Tillian and missed Lioness.

"NOT ME YOU IDIOT!" yelled Tillian.

"SHE MOVED!" argued Rayza then Lioness jumped and kicked him into the device. "NO!"

Then he pasted out with Lioness managing to dodge Tillian's attack!

"YOU ARE WEAK LEONE I CAN NOT BE DEFECTED!" yelled Tillian as he and Lioness battled.

"THEY ALL SAY THAT!" yelled Lioness.

"I SPENT MONTHS IN TUBE LET ME SHOW YOU THE WAY!" yelled Tillian as he tried to push Lioness into the device but Lioness jumped making Tillian fall in then Lioness locked it. "NO!"

Then Tillian fell asleep.

"We must send them back to Steele's island." Said the Sciencetist.

"We'll do that." Said Axel. "But Steele goes to jail me and Lioness are looking for evidence to prove he is illegally capturing animals and humans for sport."

"Well you lot may want to hear this." Said Dragon.

"Yes." Said Mr Lee. "The real reason I now know why I brought you together was to stop the Serpent's Tail and all other criminals."

"Good enough for me." Said Lioness as she hugged Axel.

Iris Out


End file.
